1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery including a cap plate with improved strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a rechargeable battery is manufactured by accommodating an electrode assembly inside a case (or a can) and mounting a cap plate in an opening of the case.
In this case, the cap plate may include a terminal connected to the electrode assembly, a vent for discharging an internal gas of the case, and an electrolyte injection opening for injecting a necessary electrolyte solution into the case.